Rebuild
by ProphecyChild
Summary: POST SEASON FINALE: After the death of Darken Ruahl can Richard,Kahlan and Zedd each lead normal lives? Will love be able to make itself known after waiting so long? Follow the journey after the journey of the three who lead Ruahl to his death.


Chapter 1: Rebuild

Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd stood on the cliff staring out at the ocean for quite sometime. Each thinking along the same lines. Darken Rauhl was dead. The long battle that had been fought for centuries starting with the first Seeker ened with Richard. The magic of Ordin no longer exsisted, but a part of it still lived in Richard along with Kahlan's confession, each still balancing the other. Zedd was the first to speak.

"Well, I don't know about you kids but this had been a very long day. I think I shall retire for the night."

"Zedd, do you think anybody else knows of the victory? With all of Darken Rauhl's followers no longer under his command you would think somebody had to notice." Richard asked his voice craking a little from all the emotions he was feeling from the past couple of hours.

"I have no way of answering that question. At first light we ride through the land and see exactly what is going on. And then if nobody has heard of the news we tell them and all who is willing to listen."

"That sounds wonderful." Kahlan said with a smile. She looked over to her right to see how Richard reacted to the plans to find him staring at her. Her heart skipped several beats before beating as fast as a running horses hoves. A smile graced his lips and a new light shown in his eyes. Kahlan smiled back. Maybe now they would no longer have to hide thier feelings. Maybe they could finally show the whole world what they meant to each other. As always something had to break a really good moment between the two for just then a dark look crossed Richards face. He looked away from Kaylhan and turned to Zedd.

"Darken Rauhl's followers, the Daharens, were said to be only working for him becuase of some spell or something, fear, I don't know, that Darken Rauhl had them under, right. What if all of them wasn't just serving him becuase it was only thier last resort or if they were forced. I can bet that there are those Daharens that served Ruahl of their own free will, becuase they belived what he was doing was right. If those Daharens still believe in Ruahl's ways, even after he is dead, are not going to give up without a fight."

"I believe you are right, my boy. But if that be the case then I'm sure we can handle a few mislead Daharens." Zedd chuckled merily.

Richard didn't doubt that they could take on any Daharen that dared to challenge them, but that was not that worried him. He did not voice all his concerns about the Daharens aloud to the other two for he did not want to worry them if it turned out his assumptions were wrong. However he couldn't shake the feeling that they still had a hard worn road to fight before they were to really get any peace. He kept his gaze with Zedd trying to take comfort in what the old wizard was saying. Then looked to Kahlan trying to smile but only managed a weak half smile. She studied him intently, not understanding why Richard was always looking for trouble, always looking for his next challenge.

"I for one am tired of trying to figure out the what-if's. I say we get a good nights rest and figure the rest out in the morning." Not even waiting for agreements or to see if Richard was going to strike another conversation Zedd turned around and started to make his palet upon the forest floor.

Richard returned to looking at the beautiful landscape before him trying to take in everything that had happened, and these new feeling of something being off. He didn't know what it was exactly. He didn't believe it had everything to do with the Daharens. Something inside him felt like it had shifted. He felt more alive, more free if you was dead. He had been confesed and lived a whole lifetime in just a matter of just a few minutes. The magic of Ordin no longer existed. Yet he was different. He could feel it in every breath he took. The longer he stood there taking in this new feeling the more a thought, presisted it's way to the forefront of his mind. He had to go back to his home where he grew up. And after that he had to go back to Brenedon. He had to see what became of his people and no matter how much it hurt to admitt, he had to do it alone. He wouldn't be needing Zedd, or Kahlan's help with this mission. This time it was for him alone to figure out somethings. He didn't know how long he stood staring out at the world, but slowly kahlan's worried voice brought him back from the deap reaches of his mind.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan what was that?"

"It's getting very late, Richard. You really should get some sleep." She looked at him with such worry Richard's heart filled with love for the woman standing before him. But he still didn't see how they would work. Even with Ruahl dead her confesor powers would still be working on him if they ever decided to show each other how much they loved one another. Richard woldn't let it happen for kaylhan's state of mind. She would never forgive herself, even now that his task was done if she confesed him without control and he lost his will to think for himself. But the way she was looking at him made him want to say the hell with it and have her right there. But some how he managed to act as if he was indifferent.

"Perhaps your right. tomorrow still brings a heavy load." Richard walked passed her to lay out his own bedding a few feet away from Zedd. He lay on his side waiting to hear that kaylhan, herself, had gone to bed.

Kahlan stared after him, not believing his attitude towards her. It didn't make any sence. One minute he was looking at her with love and tenderness and the next acted as if he could care no less._ He's just tired. It has been a major mental overload for him today. He will be better in the morning._ Kahlan tried to reason with herself. But something told her everything wouldn't be alright for long. She too desided to retire for the night. She made her bed but a foot from Richard's almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Richard waited untill Kahlan's breathing became slow, which didn't take long. He rolled onto his other side to watch her sleep. She was just so beautifull. He soon fell asleep facing kaylhan dreaming of a life together with her, one he knew was not high on the odds of happening.

Later that night Richard woke from lack of being able to sleep. He looked over at Kahlan, she was still sound asleep. He glanced over to Zedd. He had to do a quick double take. Zedd wasn't there. As quielty as he could Richard put on his boots and got up. He went to the edge of the cliffs, where they were all standing yesterday and foudn Zedd sitting on the walked up beside him and took a seat.

"Could you not sleep either?" Richard asked Zedd.

"No. Too many things running through my brian. I couldn't help but get the oddest feeling. You are still unrestful, what is troubling you my boy?"

"So many things, Zedd. I can't wait to see the land after Darken Rauhl's fall and yet can't help but feel fustrated that it won't be healed fast enough. Others are just some loose ends. My family and my birth home. I want to go at first light but can't help feel that I'll be abandoning you and Kahlan. And then there is the question of Kahlan. She can't know where I am going."

Zedd looked at Richard strangely. They boy has had too much weight on his shoulders at such an important part of his life. This is when he should have been settling down building a home for him and his young bride. Starting a family. But becoming the seeker had changed all that. He had been thrust into a world of viloence and heart break after heart break. IT just didn't seem fair.

"Why don't you just tell kahlan that you still really care for her. IT's time you start a life of your own, not one that has been placed upon you. Let Kahlan know how you feel, go to the places you feel you must and then come back to Kahlan, or have her go with you. As for me dear boy, I'll always be here for you. "

"Zedd, it's not that simple. I love Kahlan with all my heart but it still would never work. Her powers will still have the same effect on me even after Ruahl's death. She still would never forgive herself, even now, if I was to fall under her powers. I wouldn't let her live with the guilt. I have to leave. And from Brededon I don't know where I'll go. Traveling everywhere I suppose to see that everything is still in order. But Kahlan and I can never be Kahlan and I. It was never meant to be that way."

"Richard, you have no way of knowing that you and Kahlan were never meant for each other. Of the way I've seen you two over the past time we've all been together, you two could not be anymore perfect for each other. That's how it is supposed to be, once thier task is done the confesor and her seeker are meant to be happy to gether."

"It just all seems to good. I'll make a promise. I'll come back when I have finished seeing to the things I feel need to be seen to and when I come back if Kahlan still feels the same way about me then I'll give it a shot."

"This is your choice to make, Richard and I won't try and stop you. If you feel that strongly about this then I have to respect your know that I'll be waiting for your next visit. I am old and don't get many perks from life." Zedd smiled at him fondly.

They stayed seated for a little while longer both staring out and the darkened sky. An hour later they both decided to catch a few more hours sleep. Richard lay back into be falling asleep the day finally catchin up with him. He never noticed the sad look Kahlan was giving him. She had heard bits and pices of thier conversation only catching that Richard was goin gto leave without a word to her and he may never come back. She fiftully slept waiting for the break of dawn.


End file.
